A Haunted Halloween
by HemlockAndy
Summary: AU! You lose a bet and are stuck going to the haunted house, especially when they host it! What will happen now?


**Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own OP**

**Before note: This was made for Halloween, and also, it was created for everyone following/favoriting, and reviewing any of my other stories. I apologize I have put Vampire Luffy on hiatus, but I have no inspiration for it. A special thanks to ObscureAuthor who has been keeping me company.**

Each year for Halloween, you travel across your small town to visit the old haunted house every year. It's a tradition in town, a family or group hosts it each year. You hosted it last year, making the old victorian home an infested zombie house. This year is your least favorite group, the Strawhats. They are total opposite of you, loud, noisy, annoying, and crazy. Normally an A student like you would not go, however your best friend made a bet with you. If you went into the house and lasted three hours there, you would be left alone while studying (recently your annoying friend has decided to bug you while study). Tempted, you reluctantly agree. On the clear skies of Halloween, you drive up the windy road through the hills to arrive at 6pm sharp...

You tap your foot impatiently as you stand on the sidewalk. The haunted house is busy, the entire town visits. Your friend Bonney gobbles down more candy as you look in disgust. "You know you are going to throw that all up right? What if you get scared and have to puke?"

The pinkette ignores you, and continues opening another candy. That girl was an interesting specimen, always eating but never getting fat or have diabetes. Everyday she brings a ten-course meal to school for lunch, half of it ends up on the floor because of her messy eating habits.

As Bonney eats, you notice the like shifts forward. You eagerly shuffle, expecting lame decorations on the house. However when you observe the ancient structure, you realize the outside was painted a light green color with light blue stripes. Each old window were revamped and a pair of yellow shutters were added. The door is a pretty red, and the house overall has an uplifting feel.

You tilt your head, confused why a haunted house was like an Easter egg. You nudge Bonney and giggle. "Look Bonney, its an egg. Go ahead and eat it."

She flips you off and you laugh.

The line continues pressing forward and it's six-thirty. The sky is already dark and bright lights display the colorful house. You say to no one, "This better be good."

"It is. I've already gone through it once. It's scary, but its fun." A sadist-looking man answers you. You jump at his dark makeup and clothing. He has an animal hat that looks like it was recent. His total appearance is...sketchy.

You make a choked laugh. "I love scary stuff." Inside you feel like your insides have been squeezed. The thought of the dark with glowing eyes and jumping things frighten the dickens out of you. Somehow, the man seems to fit the haunted theme.

"I'm Law by the way." He shakes your hand very professionally. You presume he is going to become a doctor one day. Rumor at school is that he fixes up the gang members and gets cash. He always talks about cutting things up, and while you never had classes with Law, Bonney complains him all the time.

Suddenly the red door is in front of you. You grin, even though you are a patient person, you don't enjoy waiting that long. A little host accepts the mother and daughter in front, opening the door to darkness, gestures them in, and then slams it.

The host is dressed in a reindeer costume with a blue nose. You pat the soft costume fur and he seems to smile back. He mischievously opens the door and you step through. Complete darkness engulfs you as the door slams behind you.

Hesitant, you take the first step, before a loud noise is created behind you. You jump at the door opening and revealing Bonney. She confidently walks in with her military boots and hands you a spare flashlight.

You flick the flashlight on and the light seems to be smothered by the darkness. The two of you walk side by side, wandering around what you assume is an empty entryway. Knowing Victorian styles, there should be a staircase somewhere.

The sound of violin begins playing, and you hear everyone in the area in one collective gasp. It begins slow and gentle, creating an opera feel. You hear the sound seem to twirl around you, its beauty incasing you. Bonney smiles in the dark at the melody, and your thoughts wander to the Strawhats. Who knows how to play the violin?

Its not the "captain." Monkey D. Luffy is the most clumsy and chaotic boy you ever met. You spent a week stuck with him in a project, he didn't know a thing and couldn't seem to present. You did it all yourself and it pissed you off. A lot.

Tony Tony Chopper. You think he was the boy up front. Tony was also studying to become a doctor. He was a bright kid, three years ahead of his average level. Tony is known around the school as "Chopper," a cute short boy who was brought from Alaska. He always complained about the town's warm weather.

A loud screech interrupts the music, causing the atmosphere to become thick with heavy breathing. Lights flickered on, creating a dome of light to the farthest corner, a large elegant staircase.

You count about fifteen other people in the room. They all begin to wander toward the light, and you follow with Bonney. The two of you travel up the staircase.

Unconsciously, you grasp the rail for support. Cool brass metal rubs against you palm and fingers. But as you traverse upward, the rail becomes sticky. You flash the flashlight and scream.

Blood covers your palm, showing the contours clearly. Frantically, you wildly direct the flashlight at random places and suddenly a figure appears in front of the crowd. She is a black-haired girl with bloodstains on her wedding dress. She cries out, "Please help! My husband!"

The crowd is running, some are fleeing, while others are racing toward her. You decide to follow, dragging a pale Bonney with you. Halfway into a dimly light hallway, you recognize the bride. She is Nico Robin, a strait A student like you. You enjoyed working with the girl in the past, and often times you feel bad for her. The Strawhats can be tough to deal with, and each time you see her, she's always quiet.

As hall monitor, you have seen firsthand how the gangs at your school work. Almost all deal with someone by beating or threatening them. However the Strawhats are different. They never act serious, unless a "nakama" as they call it, is in danger and they need to fight.

Its odd. Part of you says it would be fun to join, but the academics part says no.

You follow Robin, who acts frantic and worried. The group is led to a slightly ajar door. Without hesitation, you recognize a friend, Urouge, push open the door and stares wide eyed. You and Bonney join and probably has the same reaction.

Twenty dead men lay on the floor. Some are hacked to pieces, others have slit throats. The one closest to the door has a poker through his chest. You all turn around and see Robin grin evilly and hold up a blood stained butcher knife.

You pelt, grabbing Bonney and running down the hall. As you run, you slightly glance at your watch. It reads 6:45. You groan, realizing that you have only spent fifteen minutes there. This would night.

Bonney recovers and quickly drags the two of you down the hall. You stop at a grandfather clock and sit down. The occasional scream occurs, or creak of the house. A man runs toward you, and both of you jump up in surprise. He has green hair, instantly recognizable as Zoro, the second in command in the Strawhat group. You saw him once before in a fight, he was the most intimidating person you ever saw. But now he looks lost, confused, and plain stupid.

"You guys know where the kitchen is?" You look at his bloodstained apron and fake sword in his hand. You tell him where, after all, the Strawhat group didn't remodel any of the rooms. He thanks you before racing down the hallway again, the opposite way you told him. Bonney mutters to you that Zoro, who was previously an old friend, was always lost and confused. His mind could never understand directions, even in the most urgent of times.

Another figure stumbles through the hall, before approaching the two of you. You jump behind Bonney, you were not in any gang or had any experience in defense. The man was blond-haired, with his right eye covered with thick locks. You look at his face, a slight beard poked through the zombie makeup. He stopped doing the zombie moves and began swooning.

"Beautiful women everywhere!" You immediately recognize him as Sanji, the flirtatious male who loved all women, even when they hated him. The idiot had even swooned over you in school, and during a test! You heard that his last victim punched him in the face.

Sanji continues swooning, gently dancing around you two in a circle. You feel irritated, unless he was supposed to pretend to kill you, he was slowly driving you insane with his "love." Bonney growls and smacks him. Unfortunately for Sanji, Bonney is one of those, do first, think later people. She's been that way ever since you met her two years ago.

Sanji remains on the ground, blood running out of his nose. Frightened, you bolt, heading for any room to just sit. You cannot deal with blood, it makes you sick and want to vomit. A previous childhood experience caused you to cut yourself and bleed. A lot. Rver since, blood scares you.

You see a door and run in. Inside is a bed, a chest, and a lamp. The lamp is already on, its warm light creating the perfect atmosphere to sleep. You hop in the bed, and close your eyes. You dream of swimming in a pond, with colorful fish and lots of plant life. The fish play with you, tickling your toes, and preform for you. Then one transforms into a monster, with long tendrils that poke you as you try to get away.

You wake up to see a skeleton dressed in a suit above you, poking your side. You yelp and jump up, colliding with its hard skull and afro? "Oww!" You both groan at the same time. You stare at its empty eye sockets before deciding to bail. You quickly jump out of the bed and run, heading for the door. A "Yohoho," follows you out. You race down the hallway now filled with frightened people. A wild robot roams the halls, threatening to squash people. Its mechanic parts squeak and squeal, with the occasional bolt sound. You go with the flow, running with the others along the dreaded hallway.

You slow to a stop and travel with the group. You recognize Smoker, the teenager at school who dreams of being in the police force. He reckons with many of the gangs, trying to stop them. Rumor says that Smoker was in a bit of trouble and the Strawhats came to save him. They seem so odd for a gang, its not even funny. They seem so lively, so happy for a known gang.

You personally want to be involved in one. You have been constantly bullied and you think it would be nice to have people to defend you. As a "good student," you want more in life than homework.

Someone calls your name and you turn to see Bonney running away from the mad robot. The two of you run together, heading wherever. "Where have you been for the past hour?" Bonney questions.

"I found this room and slept. But I woke up to a skeleton." You frown at the thought, still trying to figure out why a skeleton would have an afro. Bonney humphs at your response and notes how she was being terrified by a orange-haired demon that was trying to eat her. You check you watch and see it say 8:00. "We still have an hour here!?"

A zombie marches down the hallway. He has black hair and is tall and lanky, the rest is covered in clothes and makeup. You slow down and you and Bonney watch it stumble before seeing you. Suddenly you are hit with the feeling that you should run. Then the zombie races toward you, causing you and Bonney to scream and run.

You continue running and spot an open door. Logically, you should have continued running, but instead you squeeze in and slam the door. The room is a child's room, filled with toys. You examine the room and pass a life-size Pinocchio doll. The mutated doll had a long nose, with a cheerful face, but with blood red eyes. You stare at it for a while and it blinks. Your silent friend screams, grabs a wooden bat sitting nearby, and swings. As a "soft" ball player, Bonney swings with all her might, smashing the poor doll's head. A scream erupted from the doll.

The "doll" stutters, trying to catch its breath. The head mask is removed, revealing one of the Strawhat members, Usopp. The freshman boy from school is black and blue, and you remember he has a naturally long nose. You pull your jacket off and try to aid him. Usopp refuses, before Bonney painfully whacks him. He doesn't reject when you offer again.

Suddenly the door opens and you all scream. When the door is shut again, you see Law in the dimly lit room. "Law! You're a doctor right? I think his face is broken." Law immediately rushes over and not-so-genteelly meeds Usopp's face. Usopp screams when Law prods his cheeks. You help Law find cloth to help create a sling-type thing for Usopp's face. Law stares harshly at Bonney, who still has the bat in hand.

The door opens again, scaring the four of you. The orange-haired woman in a bikini and the one you think is the demon sees Usopp. You had never heard a scream that loud. She rushes over and pushes Law aside, and checks out the large red swollen bones. She stares at Bonney angrily and lunges. Silently you pray no one gets hurt. Bonney is also a ringleader of her own gang, and she is known to be violent when fighting.

Instinctually, Bonney swing the bat again. The fight is over before you know it, the orangette is on the ground, a wound on her bare stomach. "Bonney! Do you really want to mess with the Strawhats!" You scream wildly at her. The Strawhats are known for extracting revenge on nakama who were injured.

Bonney grits her teeth and warns you to move away from the door. The moment you do, seven figures appear at a now opened door. They aura and strength sends you shivers, especially from the leader, a boy you always saw at school but never like this. Luffy stood there with a tall posture, his eyes filled with pure hate. The man next to him you identify as the lost man, his green hair was very notable. You see Sanji, who had swooned over you earlier. The others are a blur, you pass by but don't pay attention. At school they were a silly chaotic group that messed around. Now they looked like the greatest threat to the world. Gulping, you shrink down.

What happens next is hard to say, it was a large scale fight with lots of blood. You remember being conscious for most of it, but when Bonney collapsed on you, covered in blood, you passed out. You remember the ferocity of their fighting, how far they were willing to fight. After Bonney collapsed, Law told you that another gang came in to take advantage, the Kid gang, and they attacked. Somehow, you came out unscathed.

Now you are back at school, with Luffy sitting behind you. Mrs. Hina is talking about the old medieval times when Luffy taps your shoulder and hands you a fancy envelope. You open it and find it addressed to you, asking you to be part of the Strawhat group. You feel excited, eager, and extremely happy. You whirl around and nod, feeling your days will now be very occupied.


End file.
